


Stolen Eternity

by NAIVE_AMOUR_01



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Action, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Loss of Virginity, Mild Language, My First Fanfic, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAIVE_AMOUR_01/pseuds/NAIVE_AMOUR_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emersyn Banks was a normal young adult, graduating university, earning herself a job & getting caught up with incidents. Her best-friend Ellie Turner invites her to a NBA game, and there and then she meets the man that changes her entire life, offering her the best, spoiling her with money and clothes and with whatever comes with the riches, but all she got to do is sign one contract. Will she pick the pen up, or just walk away? KaixOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Eternity

 

_**You got what it takes, but will it take everything you've got.** _

**Chapter 1: Invitation**

I scrowl in frustration in the mirror. Damn my pale skin, I could never get a tan can I? And damn Leila Rose for not feeding me proper food like normal people should eat, but no - instead I get the disgusting and the ut-most sickening porridge. I must not eat. I must not eat. Reciting this mantra several times, until I've got it stuck in my brain I repeat. Why of all days does Leila feed me porridge, she could have at least dressed it with some syrup as I stare at the pale, dark magenta haired-girl with gold-hazel eyes too bright for her face gaze back at me, and I admit defeat. My only option is to tell her how I really feel about the horrible porridge. Leila whom is my personal nurse, I've had a while as I've been in and out of the hospital.

Slowly opening the bathroom door I peer around the corner as I just let my head out, to check if that she's still there. Why today? I mutter in my head as I open the bathroom door fully, while I turn around to switch the lights off. Turning back around I walk to my bed as I have my own room with no one to share, making it boring for me even though I'm a 21-year-old. It sucks right? I sit myself down pulling the sheets so I can lie down, on my back and try to get a better sleep then la-.

"Ah your awake Miss Emersyn." Nurse Rose comes in and says as my sweat-dropped, she said my name the wrong way, again as she's supposed to call me 'Miss Banks' Middle-aged people, what have you got to say about them except for respect. I look at her as she kept a smile on her face.

"Leila, its Miss Banks." I say to her nicely as her face saddens but as soon as she nods she smiles widely again. She said I can call her Leila when we first met, but as I took that opportunity because this is a hospital and important Doctors come in and out it's been common for Leila to call me Miss Banks, but today I guess was a mistake.

"Sorry dear, I'm having a lot of things in mind lately." She says as she walks out but then walks back in with a tray as I pray to god for it to not be Porridge. Turning around I look at the tray, as I see four pieces of triangle toast, with butter on the side and a glass of water. Finally some human food.

"Miss Banks, how have you been? Anything happen recently?" Asking me questions while I take a big gulp of the chewed up toast I take sip of the water, to help me swallow as I look at her looking at my records on the bottom of the bed.

"Good, nothing really happens as I am stuck in this room." Replying to her question as I pick up half the toast I chewed up already. She chuckled as she walked over to the chair, beside my bed and watched me as her blue eyes absorbs my movements. Awkward.

"Oh your friend, Ellie wants to invite you to a National Basketball Association this afternoon and she said P.S if you don't come she'll drag you out even if she has to." She knows my symptoms aint serious anymore, so I'm allowed to go out but come back for my last run-scan. I got a final exam to die for, one last essay to finish, and I'm supposed to be revising this afternoon but no - today I have to drive, two hundred and fourteen miles to the basketball arena in New York and I'm all the way in Boston in order to just watch, the basketball championships.

Sighing I remove the blanket off my legs and get out of bed while Leila passes me my ticket and exclusive entrance meaning V.I.P. Grabbing my suitcase I lift it up, and lay it on my bed as Leila leaves me for privacy looking at my clothes I look for an outfit to make my come-back. The vicious car-crash that involved me got me in the hospital for three months and a week and no one has seen me since then, except the Doctors and Nurses.

Looking at my outfits I put on an oversized cream sweater showing my left shoulder, with black satin skinny jeans, Jimmy Choo black Katima heels with a few bracelets and rings I put on some natural make-up with a line of black eye-liner on the top of my eyelid, and applying a nude lipstick which goes with my skin, grabbing a satchel I put some things I'll need as I grab a water bottle, and walk out of the hospital letting Leila know I might be coming back late.

Heading towards the car I look at my iPhone and reading three PM the drive is a three-hour and thirty-five minute journey so I'll probably get there at six ,or maybe later due to traffic. Sighing I'm feeling tired already as I walk towards my car that been parked there for a while. Opening the doors, to my brabus Mercedes g wagon polished black not white as I turn the engine on and put my bag in the passenger seat. Getting the car warm, for a few minutes I have my satnav on as I the drive to New York. It was quick as the Mercedes ate all the miles.

Arriving there, there were quiet a lot of people including celebrities and it seems like the press already got their way in. Today it'll be Miami Heat versing the Spurs which will be a good match, since there both amazing teams. Parking my car I see Ellie black Mercedes cla which is a fine car indeed, getting out I grab my stuff putting on my black ray-bans to block out the camera flashes that'll hurt my eyes as I walk in through the press, and I'm still alive kindly the bodyguards helped me through. Walking through the hall-way I find Ellie by the reception as her luscious blonde straight hair trail down her back as I put my hair into a high-ponytail, but amazingly the vitamins that the hospital gave, made my hair thicker and longer.

She turns around and then her light brown eyes catches up with mine as I remove my shades and look at her, feeling my mouth curl up into a smirk. She squeals, as she looks gorgeous as ever to be honest there is not one day where she looks horrible even in tracks or greasy hair. She runs up to me as she launches a hug at me I giggle as I hug her back with the same amount.

"I can't believe it you came! I thought you was going to use the exam, as an excuse." She says as my sweat drops. She knows me too well as I smile. She's here in a crochet white top with beige skinny jeans and some nude Jimmy Choo Anouk heels.

"Well at least I'm here." I say as she giggles and takes my hand to the entrance of arena, as we walk in and find our seats while we look around. Cause we got V.I.P we sat in the front line basically the inner circle, as we tried looking for our seat numbers. People were already sat in their seats as me and Ellie, were searching after a while now we've finally found our seats. We walked towards them as we then noticed it was taken by two hot guys.

Just to mention it, they were quiet good-looking. What? Shut up Emersyn you don't know what you're saying. One was a red-head and the other one had two shades of blue I guess it was two-toned, but then the red-head eyes were such a bright blue almost like the shade of sapphire. Then the two-toned blue guy had crimson red eyes, his face was unique with a strong jaw and cheekbones like Johnny Depp his face was like Matt Bomer and I have a feeling underneath them clothes he must have one hell of a body. I flush over them thoughts, as I try snapping my self out of them and just try to not embarrass myself.

"Excuse me, but you're sitting in our seats" Ellie says straight forward as I stand there holding the drinks we got. The two guys turn their heads to look at us both as they both have an interest in Ellie you can just tell. My eyes don't look amused but I get compliments by people saying I have eyes just like Marilyn Monroe, I guess cause my eyes are like sleepy eyes. But Ellie her eyes were like innocent eyes but take a look at her personality ,she's full of surprises. Me I'm just plain old me.

"Well you're in **my** seat" I mutter as I look at the red-head plainly. There were four seats and these two took the middle seats which means me and Ellie would have two guys between us, sitting on the sides. That's not how we like it. He looks at me as I look back not really getting amused but that was my seat! I know I sound like a child.

"Amusing. Sorry about that ladies I didn't know we'll be having company" He says as he smiles. Standing up he's taller than us as he moves to his proper seat, on the right as I sit in the seat he sat in while Ellie is on my right and me sitting next to the two-toned blue hair guy. Great title huh?

"Well, my name is Tala Hiwatari Valkov and he's my brother Kai Hiwatari." The guy named Tala says. As he says they're brothers I thought pfft, they look nothing alike but that'll be rude of me to say that. But to think of it, Tala has red hair as Kai has red eyes, and Kai hair is blue and Tala eyes are blue? That could mean something couldn't it?

"Ellie Turner, call me Ellie." See! She can even introduce herself so well in confidence. Not really paying attention to my surroundings I start to day-dream, and think that should I have come all the way here? I mean watching the basketball championships is cool and all but for some reason I just feel awkward. Thinking about things or even over-reacting, Ellie nudges me with her elbow as I look up at her and realise that they're waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Emersyn Banks." I say simply as Mr Valkov smirks and looks over at the basketball court that's beginning to start. I look at Ellie as she smirks and takes a sip of her drink, while having this grin on her face, I roll my eyes as I look over at the court.

"So Miss Banks, you were one of the survivors of the big car crash in Boston?" How does he know I'm one of the survivors? A lot of them was seriously injured and I was one of them, but I managed to recover well, so really I have strict boundaries and this is way over.

"Your correct Mr Valkov, I must ask how do you know I'm one of the survivors when you only just met me?" Asking I lean back as I raise my eye-brow at him, taking a look at Mr Hiwatari or Kai he's smirking.

"Well point made Miss Banks." Mr Hiwatari speaks up as I look at him to catch his dark mysterious crimson coloured eyes look at my gold-hazel ones. It's like I can look through his soul as I didn't know staring into someone eyes can be so interesting yet somehow fun?

"Thank you Mr Hiwatari." I reply as I break the eye contact and lean back into my chair as I watch the game, I started to bite my bottom lip feeling now a little nervous but it's a habit. I wasn't in most of the conversation and Mr Hiwatari wasn't talking that much either. The first part of the game went quickly, as it was already half-time. It's a draw as the two teams are very competitive and these guys are so tall and muscular even Tala and Kai. Ellie and Mr Valkov was having their own conversations with each other until Mr Valkov got me in.

"So Miss Banks, what do you do in business?" He asks as I bite my lip again. Sighing I look over at him to notice that he was watching me so was Mr Hiwatari.

"Right now I'm going through exams and essays but, I've been qualified as a fashion magazine editor after university. What do you do Mr Hiwatari?" I say getting him involved in the conversation as I look back at the court with a smirk. Why do I feel so cheeky all of a sudden?

"I'm a CEO for telecommunications and developing software's Miss Banks." He says as I blush a little and bite my bottom lip as I don't know how this guy is having this much reactions coming out of me. He must be having ladies fall on the floor for him, and shouldn't it be illegal for a guy to look so handsome or charming?

He watches me as I look at the time, and take a sip of the drink me and Ellie got before the game as the time was reading quarter past eight, I should be making a move. Sighing as I don't want to leave but for me it's a three hours and forty minutes drive from here to the hospital.

"Well it's my time to be leaving and don't argue I got a three-hour journey from here to go back at Boston, Leila is going to lecture me if I come any later, sorry Ellie but I'll see you soon." I say as I grab my stuff and get my car keys out as I stand up and give Ellie a hug as then she un-expectedly stands up and hugs me back.

"At least you came, I'll pay a visit soon babes have a safe journey back." Ellie says as I smile in appreciation. I wave a goodbye at the other two as I walk towards the exit doors, as I was just about to open the door but then see an arm behind me push the door open and not to mention he has a nice black diamond watch, I look over my shoulder to become inches away from Mr Hiwatari face.

"I'll escort Miss Banks to her vehicle." He says as I smirk and let him open the door as I walk out feeling the cold fresh air from the open entrance doors ahead. Suddenly it's just me and him, as we both walk outside saying nothing as my throat feels de-hydrated at this moment, why now? I moan as I get my bottle out and take a few sips of cold water as we walk outside.

"So Miss Banks." I don't like that.

"Emersyn." I correct him as he smirks and glances at me.

"Kai." He says as it's my turn to smirk as his eyes are still on me.

"Emersyn, you have a long journey back to Boston." Kai says as I look behind us and notice that a bodyguard is following us a few meters away from us, he's probably Kai's bodyguard. For what?

"Yes I do, I'll like to get there as soon as possible." I reply as I start to feel droplets of water coming down as I look at Mr Hiwatari -Gah I mean Kai. Walking quicker to my car I open it up as Kai quickly puts himself in the passenger seat.

"Even in the rain?" He says as I chuckle and start the car up so that the engine starts to warm up. I look at the rain as it starts to get heavy as my face suddenly turns pale.

"Nice car, Mercedes brabus g wagon? Manly car for a feminine women like you." He starts a conversation as I giggle a bit and notice that the bodyguard is standing under an umbrella behind my car.

"Yes it's a Mercedes brabus g wagon, and I guess I fancy a manly car, Mr Hiwatari." I reply as I just re-called what I said and realised I said Hiwatari instead of Kai. His face frowns a little and turns a little dark before I hear him sigh.

"I'm glad that you fancy manly cars, seeing as you'll be needing to go somewhere, till we meet again." He says as he opens the car door as I fake a smile and wave as his bodyguard was there to shelter him with the umbrella, taking a sniff I can smell his cologne wift through the air as I snap shot his looks, dark grey low pants, a black V-neck shirt with a black hoodie on top and then a black hooded leather jacket and a pair of Timberlands. And I come here looking like this? God, everything he wears must be designer.

"Better hit the road." I say as I reverse the car and turn it around so it's facing the exit, as I drive out in this heavy rain. I wonder if it's raining back at Boston in Massachusetts? Is Leila worrying about me? Forgetting about all these questions I put the radio on as I hit the free-way. Getting my phone out I noticed it's ringing with Leila calling, putting the volume down on the radio I answer the call.

"Hello... I'm ok Leila, I'm on the interstate-highway right now... No not yet, I just left a few minutes ago... I'll probably be coming back at ten; looking at the traffic, but more likely around eleven, ok bye." I cancel the call as the traffic isn't so much according to my satnav putting the radio a little louder, the song Rihanna diamonds come on as I enjoy the song, she has an amazing voice in my opinion and her designer is amazing.

Arriving now back at the hospital which I forgot to mention earlier on, is that I'm in Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, amazing place it is. I'm sure you won't need to hear my boring journey getting here other than me being stuck behind two slow cars cause they were hogging the left lane, I can't believe I had to over take them even though I'm not that kind of person but people are trying to get somewhere, and fast. The hospital was quiet cause all you could hear was my heels click against the floor and the monitors beeping. Reaching my room I quickly undress into my pyjamas as I let my head fall into the pillows and sleep until I am woken up cause now I'm just too tired.

* * *

It's the next morning as my eyes are even lazier eyes looking for the clock on the wall, reading half past ten I groan as I get out of bed and into the bathroom; brushing my teeth and doing my own business, I walk out heading towards the bed as I notice that Leila isn't here yet, she should be? Or maybe I should give her a call or text? Just to let her know I'm okay. Grabbing my phone I sit down on my bed putting my hair into a messy bun feeling like a young teenager, texting away on her phone. I press the send button just to text her, as I haven't got credit on my phone wasting it yesterday while Leila was having a panick attack about me being away for so long and worrying about what time I'll make it back.

Browsing through my phone I see that my door opens, as I look up to see who it is. My eyes widen as my cheek flush. I... It's Kai? What is he doing here? He isn't looking up but he's dress in one of them Doctor outfits having a clip board in his hand and wearing some glasses. Oh, my god does he look's so hot. My face pales as I look back at my phone as I realise that today was my last check-up and my Doctor today was Doctor Hiwatari, out of all days when I wanted to look at my worst here he comes looking as sexy as ever!

"Morning Miss Banks, I see that today is your last check up before your leaving?" He says as if he has no clue who I am. Sitting in black track pants and grey tank top with a white shoe-string vest underneath I regret wearing this.

"Doctor Hiwatari?" I say confusingly as he finally looks up as I turn my head around to look at him as he's staring at me eyes wide open until they darkened.

"Emersyn." He whispers as I breath.

"Kai." I reply sounding like I'm breathless.

"So your my patient today?" He says as he walks towards my bed before smirking, whilst raising his eye-brow, placing the clip-board at the end of the bed as I'm face to face with his. He's really tall as he's still taller than me even if I'm sitting on the bed.

"I guess so, I thought you was a CEO?" I ask as he deeply chuckles and looks back at me. He's different when the other aren't around.

"I am, I'm just helping my mother out as she's a Doctor too and don't worry I won't kill you or tire you out." His mom is a Doctor? His little brother also known as Tala is an architecture. His father I don't know yet and his little sister is passing Harvard Law School when Tala mentioned all that? Jesus, he's got a high repentant family.

"Doctor Hiwatari, what is my check-up all about?" I say as I shuffle around in my bed and turn towards the other side as I walk up to the window as the empty bed beside me has the window bed. Opening the window to allow some fresh air in I walk back towards my bed.

"Well your results came out all positive and good, the basics won't be needed to do and all we got to do is take another blood test just to make sure the confirmation is right, but putting that to a side your good to go." He says as he looks at me through the those thing pair of glasses. Why have I got attracted to him in the first place? Saying to myself as he just walked out of the room, I let out my breath as I didn't realise I was holding my breath-in, in the first place. He walks back in as he goes to the table pulling a machine beside me.

I guess he's going to do the blood test now well I haven't eaten anything yet so the results would be all good. Starting up the machine he get's the needle ready before tuning towards me with his million dollar smirk.

"Which arm would you like to use?" He asks, as I don't know how to answer that, I don't really I thought Doctors just get it over and done it but he's letting me choose which arm should take the pain?

"Which ever you feel comfortable with Doctor Hiwatari." I reply as I see his smirk widen revealing some of his pearly whites. He turns around to me, while looking down at what he's got in his hands he has some numbing wipes. He takes hold of my right arm as I smirk and shift my body around so he has a better hold on my arm.

"Hopefully Miss Banks you won't feel anything, but this won't take too long." I did I forget to mention that I have a fear of needles and right now I'm feeling sky-high like a rocket. Connecting the needle to the tube he looks for my vine as he pushed the needle through my skin, next the meat and then feeling that needle go into my radial vien makes me wince a little bit.

"Are you ok Miss Banks?" He asks as he heard my wince. I look at the blood tube and notice he's only taking a tube full.

"Needles and me don't mix." As soon as I say that he pulls the needle out quickly, as I didn't feel much pain from before but he grabs a cotton wool ball and places it over my injection as grabs a tear of masking tape and placing it over the ball to keep it still and in place. Sighing a bit he looks at me as he labels the tube and places it in a clear zip-bag before going out the room again.

Getting off the bed I notice I haven't got much clothes out so I open my suitcase as I un-zip and look for some dark blue skinny jeans, wearing a white shoe-string vest underneath, on top I put on a loose white sheer shirt, then grabbing a pair of Jimmy Choo Anouk in nude patent. Kai walks back in as I close my suitcase and point towards the bathroom as he nods and allows my privacy.

Walking into the bathroom I change quickly pulling off my tracks and pull on the skinny jeans it's a little high-waisted, which is even better for my white shirt as it stops at my elbows, having it cuffed I remember having this tailor-made as I found none that attract me except making one, well tucking it in and pulling it out a little bit, so it looks a little puffed out, being a fashion magazine editor I got to know all these things about clothes, I un-button 2 buttons as I slip into my heels. Walking out as fifth-teen minutes will do. Closing the door of the bathroom I notice that Kai is still waiting, but he's not in the Doctor outfit anymore but instead in some black baggy low pants but at a decent level, wearing some Timberlands, a black sweater with a white-collar and dark grey big leather quilted jacket.

"You look great." He compliments as I smile.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." I reply as he does his smirk again, I bite my bottom lip as I search for some jewellery in my bag as I slip on my Armani white diamond watch, and then sliding on a stack of rings on my right hand middle-finger and one ring on my thumb. Putting diamond studs in I close my suit-case packing all I have.

"I'll carry the suitcase, don't worry." He says as I look at him and smile. This is the first time I smiled so much, especially around a guy. Grabbing my satchel I place all the small objects like charger, phone, purse, water-bottle, keys, license card, and my apartment well it's like a condo but I've got keys to that in my bag as I'm ready to go.

"Do you want me to help you take this to your apartment, and take you to have some dinner as you let me use your breakfast time for your blood-test? All on me." He says as we walk out of the hospital after letting the nurses know I'm leaving we both head towards the car-park as I see that his bodyguard aint with him. Remembering his offer, I am hungry and dinner sounds fine.

"Ok, but let me pay for myself." I say as he frowns and shakes his head.

"No, it's on me and that's final." He says it like a command as we walk up to my car, pressing the button Kai walks around to the back to place my suitcase in their, before sitting in the passenger seat.

"Where in Boston do you live in?" He asks as I start the car up and wait for a few minutes.

"Why are you waiting?" He asks as it's been five minutes, now I can start driving.

"I was waiting just for the car engine to warm up, last night was cold so I don't want the car telling me to pull over and restart." I reply as he nods and then I remember his question, what he asked me. "Were going to the Millennium Place Boston Condos it's a new apartment building, built last year and it's on Washington street, number five hundred and eighty in the area called Midtown." Stating back as he smirks and looks ahead as I put on the radio hearing Bruno Mars Treasure come on. Driving all the way there he get's out quickly and grabs my suitcase, as I come out and close the door as he closes the boot and with one click it's locked as we walk out of the building parking and into the entrance as it's very exquisite. We walk in as the receptionist looks at me and smiles before remembering who I am.

"Oh Emersyn, your finally out of the hospital. How have you been sweetie?" Becka says as I remember who she is and knowing she remembers me too. I walk towards the reception.

"I'm much better, how are you and the kids?" Smiling back as she nods.

"Well they're good, education is something they need to focus on rather on their dad scripts, and I'm good thanks." She finishes before looking behind me. "How did you get Seattle richest and finest not to mention good-looking bachelor to come here?" She asks as she means Kai. How does she know Kai?

"Let's say it was because of an _invitation_ , well I got to go and put my stuff away talk soon Bec!" I reply as she waves before I turn around into the corner to meet four elevators as they all go up. One opens empty as me and Kai takes the elevator, as I press floor fifth-teen and then NW meaning North West. This building is twenty-five story's high and when you first move in, you can get lost seeing as they changed the whole building into something modern.

The door opens again on the floor as no stops wasn't needed, so we walk out of the elevator and in to the corridor while looking for the room with the letter B on the door the apartment I'm in is the grand residences, there are other residences for options but I like space. Taking a right we walk down to find my room down the bottom, as opposite my room is the room letter C. Ms Davice lives there I think? I open my apartment door as I push it open to let Kai in as I remember I changed my apartment, having it all well almost all white with colours here and there. Luckily I managed to get myself the biggest apartment, on the fifteenth floor. Closing the door and locking it I walk Kai to my bedroom as there three master bedrooms with their own bathrooms, walking through I remembered the big long couch with the TV in front and electric fire-place and then as soon as you sit on the couch on your right it's an all glass view of outside. Beautiful.

Walking through the corridor my room was the biggest room out of the three by having an extra room putting all my clothes and shoes and stuff in there. Opening my door with the all glass view again I remember my room was white and red with hints of black while Ellie, was cream and pinks and the other room was what we guessed could be an extra or guest room which is left as it is. Taking my suitcase to my wardrobe as I start to quickly un-pack, before seeing Kai sit himself in one of them modern lounge couch beside the full glass window looking outside as I'm in the middle of un-packing. Putting everything away and all my stuff back at where it needs to be, Kai was now in the living room sitting on the couch.

"Nice place, do you live here on your own?" He ask concurringly as I shake my head and get myself a glass of water and then sit down next to him, as he moves and sits in front of me.

"I live here with Ellie but right now she's living with her folks in New York so for now it's just me." His eyes are really red but not bright, or too dark. His has matured masculine face features when you look up-close.

"Anything happens give me a call, my number is on the table." He says as I look at the glass coffee table and see his card but with his number on the back as I look at him and smirk.

"Well thank you Kai, I'll definitely keep that in mind whenever I'm in a situation you'll be the first." Smiling while talking, way to go Emersyn Banks. He gives me a smile as he passes the card from the table to me, as I register the number into my phone contact.

"Well now shall we go and fill your empty stomach?" He says as I blush and bite my bottom lip, as we both stand-up and head to the doors before I grab my bag.

"Kai." I yell a bit as I'm in the bedroom and he's in the living before I walk out.

"Yes?" He replies as I smirk and look at him, he's still taller than me even if I'm in heels I'm only an average height being five foot and nine inches but Kai is like above six-foot.

"Call me Emer, and just to let you know I've only let you call me that since Ellie, already has a habit of calling me Emersyn anyway." Letting him call me Emer feels like some weights have been lifted off my shoulders in the good way. Opening the door and letting him out before me, as I close and lock. I turn to look up to him as he smirks.

"Emer," He mumbles as I blush and bite my lip again as we both turn left and go down the corridor until we turn left and find two elevators on each side as we just go for our right, since that's the elevator that's going down.

"What would you like eat?" Kai asks me as I try thinking of some types of food and dishes. What to eat? What to eat? What do I like first of all? I'll just let him choose.

"I don't mind, anything you choose really." I reply back, sounding a little shy for some reason but I look back at him as we've just reached the ground floor. Striding through the hall ways of the entrance, we head for the car park as I open the car and walk towards the driver's seat before Kai stops me.

"I'm driving, I know where we should go and you've just come out the hospital so I don't want you getting tired." He's being so reasonable with me. But yet he sounds like a real gentlemen.

"Ok," Passing him my keys I walk around to the passenger seat as Kai starts up the car waiting for a few minutes, I smirk as he remembered what I do every time, before I drive. Getting the car started and ready to go we drive out of the car park and now on Washington Street as I have no clue where Kai is taking me. It's been a few minutes, and he's still driving to where ever were going.

"When do you graduate?" He asks as I try remembering the date.

"The tenth of July basically on a Thursday, why?" Getting excited to finish my up-coming exam which is next Wednesday on the twenty-fifth of June on a Wednesday as this year I'll be a 2014 graduate.

"I want to come, and when are your last exams or essays?" He wants to come? Why? What! He doesn't know what University I go to? He's going to eventually meet my parents there! Holy crap.

"My last exam is next Wednesday the twenty-fifth, and my last essay is on the second of July. Do you know what University I even go to?" I ask sounding a little surprised again, hearing that he just wants tag along like it's nothing.

"Boston University right? And good luck for them two exam and essay, I'm sure you'll do great. What time does the ceremony starts?" Oh my god, he knows what University I go to how does he know that? Now he want's to know what time the ceremony will start.

"Half twelve." Replying as Kai takes a right turn and drives into this private car-park were the gates open, as the building were going into is a restaurants and I'm dressed like this? The view on the outside is all black glass with glass door entrance.

Parking the car we walk into the entrance as we just walk in past the reception? Past the reception... Wait we need to book a table? Oh, he doesn't need to because he's a CEO and Seattle richest bachelor. But walking beside him, we get a couple of glances but I'm just keeping my head down so they won't recognise me, well that's if they do. Walking towards a black mirrored elevator we stop at the second floor. The doors opened again while Kai takes the lead, turning around to me he grabs my hand and leads me through, blushing at out first contact we go through the last door before looking at the table in the middle of the room which looks all private as now I'm starting to smell food. Kai let's go of my hand before walking towards my seat and pulling it out for me.

"Thank you." Smiling he easily pushes my chair in so I'm closer to the table, he walks over to his seat and sits down.

"This restaurants is very beautiful." I start off commenting on the restaurants as Kai looks at what I'm looking around before smiling at me.

"That's the bit I like about this restaurants, it's private and they cook the best meals in Boston. Is there anything you'll like to eat?" Asking as I see there is no menu so I look back at him.

"Surprise me." I say as he looks up before smirking, he gestures for the waiter as he comes in a blink.

"What would you like to eat Mr Hiwatari and Miss Banks?" Holy shit how come so much people know my name, and I have no clue who they are. I try thinking if a pleasant meal but nothing comes in mind.

"We'd have the original." Kai answers for me. Mouthing the words thank you to him he send the waiter off.

"So tell me Emer, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Question number one. Oh this will be fun.

"I like reading Novels, or the English history but more of I've been so interested in reading celebrities biography, trying to understand and read about what they went through and experienced. What do you like to do in your spare time Kai?" Replying with detail, Kai listens to me intently.

"I'm a very busy man Emer, but when I do, I spoil the day by doing many things and go to lots of places," His life sounds more fun then mine. His must do so much exciting things.

"May I ask, how old are you Kai?" I ask this time as I just wonder how old he really is, he doesn't look too old or too young.

"I'm 26." He replies as his eyes darken a bit. Just as soon as he finishes the food come in as I see two bowls, there's no starter but straight to the main meal as I look what's in the bowl and see that it's a thick soup with some seasoning in there too. His age is decent, I'm only 21 and he's only 5 years older then me, not that I'm considering anything I'm just doing my math.

"I've never had soup in such a long time." I say whilst grabbing a spoon, as Kai does too. Inside the soup there's something that looks like pawns as I take a spoon full and blow on it before I take a sip as the taste is amazingly tasty!

"Emer I want you try this, grab the garlic bread, tear a piece and dip it in the soup, tell me if you like it." I grab the garlic bread as this is something different. Trying what he told me I dip it as I neatly take a bite. Tasting it, the soup tastes even better with the garlic bread!

"It's even tastier, the soup mixes well with the garlic bread." I reply as I try it again until the garlic bread finishes, he chuckles as he does the same. Does he come here by himself? Of course not! He'd probably bring a meeting here just to have his dinner. After finishing I feel full and not hungry anymore.

"Would you like a drink?" He asks as I haven't noticed that I'm parched but thinking of it, I don't mind.

"Yes please." The waiter come's back with a fresh bottle in his hands, pouring the drink into my champagne glass as the colour is pale pink but bubbly. Taking a sip I instantly fallen in love with this drink. It's taste graciously delicious and tempting to drink again.

"This drink is delicious, what's the brand name?" I ask before realising what I said as Kai chuckles again, I bite my lip as I look over the table to him.

"You amuse me Emer, It's Prosecco, pale pink it's my favourite with also a few others." He replies as he says that I amuse him, that sounds like a compliment but I'll take it.

"I'm glad." I reply as I smile, a phone rings as it's Kai as I carry on taking a sip of my drink, enjoying it while it last. Kai excuses himself as he walks out of the room leaving me still sitting at the table. It must be important. After a few minutes he walks back in, not looking very happy.

"Excuse me Emer, but I must go cause of an error with work, sorry but thank you for the evening but will you be able to drive yourself back home?" He has to go. And just when I was enjoying it too.

"It's ok, I better get home anyway and revise for the exam, and thank you for the splendid evening Kai don't worry I know my routes." I reply as he smirks. Walking out of the building I walk back to the car park as Kai walks towards the car parked out in front. He waves before leaving as I give out my best smile and a wave.

Heading back to my apartment I open my door as I walk in and switch on the lights as it's gotten quiet dark, walking into my room I change out of my clothes into some grey track-suit bottoms and a rolling stone tank-top, before sitting at the kitchen table with all my revision books. Revising I kept checking the time as I had nothing else to do. Reading this paragraph about the revision of the English revolution, my eyes are falling asleep. Leaning into my right hand as I try to continue to read but then feel my eyes close.

As soon as I feel relaxed my phone goes off as I check to see who it is. It's Kai? What time is it? Twenty past eight, crap I need to eat dinner. I quickly answer my phone as I get out of my seat and pack my books up as I manage to take them to my room, placing them on my shelf.

"Hello?" Starting off.

"Emer are you ok? Where are you?" He asks so quickly and seriously as it sounds like he's in the car.

"I'm ok Kai, I'm in my apartment why?" I reply concerned as I wonder what happened. Why does he sound so shocked and a little scared?

"You wasn't picking up your phone, are you sure?" Holy crap, he must have called while I dozed off.

"Kai I'm ok, no lies. You must have been calling me while I fell asleep." He sighs as he sounds like he's relieved.

"At least your ok, I thought you was studying?" He asks as he sounds like his usual self now but a little un-sure..

"Yeah I was kind of studying, but I fell asleep but Kai I'm going to have end the call, cause I'm cooking myself some dinner now and I don't want anything happening to my phone sorry, good night Kai." I finish off as I'm boiling some noodles which was in one of them boil for two or five-minute packet. I know I'm lazy but I'm clumsy and I don't want to drop my phone on the kitchen tiles.

"Ok finish your dinner. Goodnight Emer." He says as he ends the call. I close the call log on my phone as I'm waiting for the noodles to boil. Walking back into my room I pick a book out of my shelf as I start to read the biography of The secret life of Marilyn Monroe I guess I always looked up to her cause of her talents and natural beauty and body. I wish surgery's, and implants never existed. It just messed up some, already beautiful people when they were natural but it's their decision.

I just hate how all girls are wanting to be skinny with the best-body, I mean I'm not that skinny I'm a size four and in UK size since I order clothes from there, I'm a size 8. I'm a curvy women and I'm proud to have curves. The five minutes is done as I enjoy eating my dinner whilst reading at the couch. Finishing my meal I tidy up and head to bed. Sighing I wonder if I'll see Kai again. But like he said, he's a busy man so he might not have time. Getting a text, I didn't see I check it out as I see it's from Kai.

_Goodnight Emer x_

* * *

**There's chapter 1 and I'm now done! *happy face* This is my FIRST story on here and I don't mind to any kind of review. What will happen tomorrow? Will Kai visit her? Will Kai really come to Emersyn graduation? And will he meet her parents?**

**Note: There will be multiple chapters, but I can't really give you the specific amount in numbers.**

**I'm starting to have second thoughts on this chapter? Did I write too much or should I cut it down and just do 1 day, one chapter? Or continue it like this? Oh this date is set next year 2014. So don't get confused.**

**I can't wait to start writing chapter 2 and please review/comment! Or R &R! **

**Thank you... And ciao guys oh and take care! x**

**Author's Note:**

> This will be set at when Kai and Tala have grown up ( same with the others ) and currently living their own life, so we'll be more viewing on Kai and Tala love life.


End file.
